<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you hear me cry out to you? by fairyseok_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734274">Can you hear me cry out to you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyseok_666/pseuds/fairyseok_666'>fairyseok_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Séance, The Spiegel and The Handler [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, What-If, the mausoleum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyseok_666/pseuds/fairyseok_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is dark, and cold, and there is a lot of noise, and even if he is alone, he is not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klus Hargreeves &amp; The Handler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Séance, The Spiegel and The Handler [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you hear me cry out to you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tittle from the song "This Is How I Disappear", by MCR.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
      <em>"By streetlight this dark night,</em><br/>
<em>A seance down below.</em><br/>
<em>There's things that I have done, you never,</em><br/>
<em>Should ever know."</em>
    </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Everything is dark, and cold, and there is a lot of <em>noise, </em>and even if he is alone, he is<em> not</em>.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Of course he is not alone, he can hear them, the screams, the sobs, the threats, the <em>pleas</em>... And Four can’t do anything to stop them. They know him, they know that he can see them, they know that he can hear them. And even if there are more than he can count, and even if he is covering his ears with his hands, the Séance can hear <em>every word</em> as clear as water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Please</em>” she whispers “<em>please, he </em><strong><em>killed</em></strong><em> my daughter, he killed me.</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>She </em><strong><em>has</em></strong><em> to pay!</em>” other man screams, and now Four is just crying, crying while he scratches his own face and starts to scream with them, playing a macabre symphony which resonates on the walls of a torture chamber designed especially for him. Because he knows, he fucking knows that even if he goes deaf, even if his ears bleed, even if he rips out his eyeballs... </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They would still be there. With him. In his mind, screaming and laughing, and threating, and sobbing, and begging for a second chance that will <em>never</em> be granted; trying to rip him apart, because they are <em>angry</em>, angry because he is <em>alive</em> and they’re <em>not</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All Four can do at this moment is cry, <em>cry</em>, <em>cry</em>, hoping that the torture will end soon, hoping that <em>Father</em> will open those heavy rock doors soon, hoping to see the sunlight soon. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hoping, hoping, hoping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hope, hope, <em>hope</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But disappointment is bitter, and nights without stars are longer; and the darkness is like a fucking pool, and Four is afraid of the water, and Four doesn’t know how to swim, and Four is sinking, breathing water, covering his ears, and crying. And Reginald Hargreeves just keeps saying the same thing, and his voice, for some reason, is above all others (maybe because he's still alive).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>My biggest disappointment.</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, the ghosts’ cries are too much, and for a moment he can feel them <em>touching </em>him, and <em>scratching </em>him,and<em> we are all screaming in agony. </em>Four is eleven years old and his heart is beating so fast that he is sure it will explode inside his chest, and he is gonna <strong><em>die</em></strong>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then, amidst the stench of death, the filth, the cold walls, and the overwhelming darkness. There is <strong>light</strong>. A white light, illuminating everything around him, pulling him out of the dark waters, and Four can breathe oxygen for what seems like the first time in centuries, but even with a white gentle light surrounding him and illuminating his path and scaring the ghost accustomed to the dark, his heart is beating at an abnormal rate, and he still is going to <em>die</em> because he is <em>weak</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Open your eyes.” The voice is gentle, and trying to be soft, without rage, or sadness, or an incredible amount of longing. So Number Four obeys, because is everything he can do right now, and because the voice reminds him of <em>Mother’s.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There is a woman, kneeling in front of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her lips are painted with red lipstick, and her hair is so blonde that it almost looks white. But she is not crying, she is not screaming and she is not trying to hurt him. She is not even trying to <em>touch</em> him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can get you out of here." She says, while a smile part her lips, her hands move and suddenly the veil that covered the upper side of her face is gone and she looks so sincere.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can save you.” She continues, observing him with blue eyes that fucking shines.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can help you control it and reach all your potential in the light.” And after a lot of senseless words that Four isn’t listening because the ghosts are screaming too <em>loud </em>and he is <em>too</em> scared...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would love you.” She ends her speech with all soft words and gentle touching, and extends her hand, and he takes it almost with <em>desperation </em>(because maybe she isn’t even real, or maybe she is a ghost, or maybe he doesn't needs drugs to hallucinate and know he is totally crazy), and she smiles again.</p>
</div><div class=""><p>“Lila.” She calls, and a girl that he didn’t notice before, appears in his field of vision with a briefcase in her hand, and when Lila touches the woman’s hand, everything just <em>disappears in a flash of blinding blue light</em>.

</p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>
      <em>"And without you is how I disappear,</em><br/>
<em>And without you is how I disappear,</em><br/>
<em>Forever,</em><br/>
<em>Forever now."</em>
    </p><p> </p></blockquote></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>